


WATCHMEN: The Guardians

by EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Female Rorschach - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Watchmen AU, Winnie Kovacs, Winnifred Kovacs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe/pseuds/EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe
Summary: A series of chronological one shots following the AU story of a female Rorschach - Winnie Kovacs. Rorschach/Nite Owl slow burn partner fluff, superhero/supervillain drama, ext.





	WATCHMEN: The Guardians

1966 -

"The Lillian Charlton Home for Problem Children, Manhattan District. Funny." The tall blonde man mused to himself.

He stood outside of the city's old stone building, his blue eyes taking in the establishment. Raising a brow he silenced his inner disputes on whether this truly was a good decision or not. He headed inside and was quickly greeted by a catholic nun.

The two talked briefly and soon the nun was escorting the man deeper into the building.

"Her name is Winnie. Winnie Kovacs. She's aged out but we've allowed her to stay until her eighteenth birthday, which is coming up this March. She doesn't talk much but excels in her religious studies. She helps around the orphanage, which we're grateful for; not many of the other children are as eager to fulfill their chores as Winnie is." Sister Malloy explained, leading the man through the city orphanage.

"She has good dedication then?" he commented, almost as a question.

"Oh yes, very dedicated. Which is why it's such a shame when she mis-applies her determination and dedicates her time to less productive activities. Again, I'm so sorry for her misdeeds. I would have called her into the front offices to apologize to you but they're currently under renovation, you understand?" Malloy smiled gently looking up to the man's blue eyes.

"Of course. It's no trouble, Sister." he answered.

"She's just up here." the nun explained, picking her robes up slightly as she began her ascent up the old marble stairs. The man followed.

The two made their way down hallways where children were randomly scattered and perched. Some were talking in hushed though happy tones, others playing card games or with small toys, and some cleaning though more focused on giggling to each other than actually cleaning much of anything.

Sister Malloy cleared her throat as the two adults made their way past the children, which hushed them quickly until the adults had passed. After one last turn, Sister Mallow stopped in front of an open doorway, to which the man paused just behind the nun.

"This is her." the nun spoke to the blonde man.

Inside the doorway was a red headed teenage girl, her face freckled and her skin pale. Clothed in old hand me downs she scrubbed the wooden floor of the room harshly and meticulously, like a soldier punished by their commander. A radio sat nearby in the room playing Monday Monday by The Mamas & The Papas on a relatively high volume, and a window cracked open to let in a draft. The ginger teen seemed lost in the rhythm of cleaning and paid the two adults no attention.

Clearing her throat Sister Malloy called, "Winifred Kovacs!", over the volume of the radio.

The girl's head shot up looking directly to the nun with wide eyes. The red head scurried across the still wet floor and clicked the radio off. 

She looked over to the two adults on two knees, "Sister Malloy.", she greeted with a polite head bow.

"Miss Kovacs, I'd like to introduce you to Mr. Gardner." the nun began.

"Hello, Mr. Gardner." the girl nodded.

"Perhaps you recognize him from defacing his property?" Sister Malloy questioned sternly, raising a brow.

"Defacing his property?" Kovacs asked, visably taken aback.

"It's alright, Sister. I just wanted to talk with her." the mysterious blonde man explained, taking a step into the room.

Looking him up and down with met brows, the red haired girl rose to her feet. Suddenly a scream echoed through the hallways outside of the room.

"Oh, for the love of all things- Michael Darcey! You get away from Polly's braids!" Sister Malloy screamed out, looking down the hall to misbehaving children. Turning to look to Mr. Gardner, she had an exhausted look on her face. "Please excuse me, sir." she pled before darting off down the hallway - leaving Gardner and Kovacs alone.

Winnie crossed her arms, "What's this about? I don't know you."

"Sure about that?" the man asked with a smirk, "You broke some of my property." he explained while amused.

Kovacs stayed silent, studying the man.

"The burglar. You crashed his get away car, before beating the pulp out of him. It was my car that he stole." the blonde explained.

Kovacs' eyes grew wide as her face flushed, "Don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I think you do." he replied.

"Crazy. You're crazy." she insisted turning back to her bucket of dirty water and suds, until she was inturrupted by a picture being tossed on the floor between herself and the bucket.

Glancing to the man skeptically she bent down and picked up the photo. It was a snapshot of her on the roof of the orphanage in her vigilante garb, taking off her mask. Instantly she crumbled the photo in her fist.

"Proves nothing." she insisted.

"I'm not out to prove anything." he spoke.

"Why _are_ you here?" she pressed.

"We've been keeping an eye on you, and we think you might have what it takes to help tackle the social ills of America." he explained.

She crossed her arms again.

He continued, "Other like minded individuals and myself are building a team. A new Minutemen. I think you might be just the addition we need. Young blood, to bring new perspectives."

"New Minutemen? Vigilante team, you mean?" she asked.

"More or less." he nodded in a reserved manner.

Studying him for a moment she turned back to the bucket, "I work alone."

"Well, if you change your mind," he held out a blank business card with a phone number penciled on one side, "Our door is open."

She ignored him, beginning to scrub the floor again. With a sigh he began to turn away when the card was snatched from his hand. Looking back to her she held it tightly, still scrubbing and not looking at him. With a small smile he nodded and took his leave. After she was sure that he was gone her icy eyes studied the numbers on the card.


End file.
